


Day 7 - Movie Night

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: Jack has a surprise for you when you come home from work.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Day 7 - Movie Night

The weather has always been the destroyer or maker of your moods. Sunshine and pretty flowers were your best friends, grey skies and jumper weather was your enemy. 

So as Fall was approaching and the leaves were turning brown and the sun shone less and less everyday, you were bracing yourself for the change. You had moved your favourite dresses and light denim jackets to the back of the wardrobe, bringing forward woollen jumpers and thick socks. You placed blankets under the coffee table for cosy nights in with Jack whilst he stocked the cupboards with comfort food and tubs of cocoa powder. 

You were shocked one morning to wake up to bird song and a ray of sun streaming in through the gap in the curtains. There was still that unmistakable Fall chill in the air as you cuddled into Jack’s side in protest, but your mood was lifted, just a tiny bit, that it wouldn’t be a gloomy day. 

“Darlin’, you make sure you’re home on time tonight, I have a surprise for ya,” Jack’s Southern twang was always stronger when heavy with sleep, it’s when you liked the sound of it best.

“What is it?” You ventured, snaking your arms around his waist to pull yourself closer.

“Now, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I was to tell ya,” Jack chuckled, rolling on top of you, caging you in with his arms. 

Excitement had bubbled up within you all day at work, your eyes constantly flicking to the watch on your wrist. It had prompted several people to ask if you were alright, one even asked if you were pregnant because you were _glowing_. The reality was, if Jack had a surprise for you, then it was going to be special. His last surprise was on your birthday and he had rented out an entire spa resort for you and your family and friends. He treated you like a princess on any regular day but if he was planning something special? All bets were off. 

When you finally got home and walked up the steps of the porch, you noticed a piece of paper stuck to the front door. 

_‘Meet me in the back yard when you’re ready, Sugar._

_Your Jack’_

You giggled at the note and rushed inside. You would need a shower and to change out of your work clothes before you could see what Jack had in store for you. 

Thirty minutes later you were hurrying out the back door. You were faced with fairy lights to begin with. They had been twisted around the back porch railings, creating a twinkling effect in the low light of the evening. There were little tea lights on the steps creating a path down to the yard. You couldn’t see Jack anywhere but you could see what your surprise was. 

In the middle of the garden was set up a projector with a large white screen with the words _‘Welcome to the Daniels Family Movie Night’_ and in smaller letters underneath it was _‘Please Take A Seat, The Movie Will Be Starting Shortly’._

There was a coffee table with food on, bowls of the usual movie related snacks including chips, popcorn and pick n mix. But there were also saucepans filled with hot chilli (Jack’s Mom’s recipe) and homemade macaroni cheese. 

Near the table was the seating arrangement consisting of two large beanbags pushed side by side so you could sit together and next to that was a pile of blankets to keep you warm as the day turned into night. 

You felt a pair of hands come to rest on your hips as Jack’s head perched on top of your shoulder.

“How do you like your surprise, sugar?” He whispered, proceeding to leave little kisses along your jaw.

“I love it, Jack. You’ve done so much.” You could see how very _Jack_ this all was. It wasn’t just renting somewhere for you to enjoy, his whole heart and love for you had gone into what you were seeing in front of you. 

It was the love in his cooking, the comforts in the many blankets he had found and the fun in the sweets on the table. It was the thoughtfulness in the writing on the screen and the homely feel of it all. It all had that _Jack_ feel that you loved so much.

“It’s no effort at all when it’s for the woman I love.” You used to grumble in embarrassment at his way with words, the cheesiness of it, but now you accepted it, embraced it knowing he meant every word. 

“Now darlin’, let’s get you settled in for the night. I’ll get you a plate of food, I have your favourite film ready to play, and a couple more lined up I think you’ll like.” Jack placed a kiss on your temple and ushered you over to the beanbags.

And as you sat there and watched him plate up your food, you observed this man who treated you like royalty, this man who you thought could only be imagined up in dreams, and you felt yourself not minding anymore that Summer was ending and Fall was beginning because Jack made you happy all year round.


End file.
